Potions & Promises
by magicalprowess
Summary: Penelope Fox needs a Potions tutor, but gets more than she bargained for when she meets Newton Scamander...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Potions had never been your favorite course at Hogwarts. It wasn't that it didn't interest you - you simply lacked the talent. Every other class was easy, or at least challenging in an engaging way. You enjoyed learning most of the time, and your high marks made even the top Ravenclaw students jealous. But potions? You could never keep the cauldron at the right temperature, or weigh ingredients properly, or stir in the right direction long enough to be successful. Something would always bubble over or burn through...you were hopeless.

Today was no different. You were in Advanced Potions, your literal nightmare, leaning over your cauldron and stirring desperately. The fumes and smoke had made your hair frizz out, and you blew a stray hair out of your face as you bit your lip. The liquid, by now, should have turned a brilliant royal blue… but it looked more like a pale and sickly lavender. You groaned. Your partner looked at you and smirked.

"I swear, it will never cease to amaze me how much you suck at this."

"Shut up, Jones," you snarled, more out of frustration than anything else. He laughed.

"How can you be so bad at this, Pen? You're a Slytherin, aren't you supposed to be a natural at this business?"

You snapped your head to look at him. "Ernest Jones, for a Ravenclaw, you really are the dumbest person I know." He laughed at that, leaning over to your side of the table.

"It's just that you're so smart… usually…" his voice trailed off as he peaked inside your cauldron. "Wow, you've really made a mess."

"Thanks for that," you quipped, pushing him out of the way. "What's yours look like anyway, Mr. Perfect?" Ernest sighed, letting you look at his. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was a shade of blue. He clicked his tongue.

"I think I maybe stirred left one too many times? I don't know… I wasn't paying close attention…" he glanced quickly at the girl seated three rows ahead of you. You snorted.

"Abbie? Really? You sure know how to pick them…" Ernest blushed immediately.

"You're her friend, right? Can you talk to her?" You hummed at that.

"I can try…" you started. "You know she would never date outside of Slytherin house, though, right?" You said this softly, knowing how stupid it was, but also that it was the truth. Ernest smiled sadly.

"You Slytherins do like to stick together, don't you?" You were about to answer when a small explosion at the front of the room caught your attention. Startled, you looked up to see a large puff of blue smoke coming out of a student's cauldron in the first row.

"Well done!" Your professor boomed, smiling. "Well done, well done! 20 points to Hufflepuff for being the first to successfully brew the Skele-Gro potion!"

You craned your neck to see who it was, and caught a glimpse of a student you had never seen before. You could see the back of his head, hunched over, and a shock of red, wild hair sticking up from every which way. You nudged Ernest with your elbow.

"Hey, who is that, anyway? I've never seen him." Ernest looked up from his cauldron.

"Who?"

"The guy next to your _girlfriend_ ," you smirked. Ernest blushed.

"Oh, that's that Scamander bloke. He's very strange…" he stopped suddenly as a bubble popped in his potion. He looked at you, worried. "Is it supposed to bubble?"

"How would I know? I suck at this, remember?" You looked back at the student in the first row. He was gathering up his things to leave, as finishing your potion meant that you were done for the day. He kept his head low, shoving book after book into his bag, dropping a few papers. As he bent down to pick them up, he dropped another set of papers to the ground. A few students snickered. His eyes darted around the room, settling on yours. You took in his features quickly; green eyes and a tight, thin mouth. You gave him a small smile, but instead of smiling back he stood up and hurriedly made his way out of the classroom, muttering apologies under his breath. You scrunched your nose. "Why have I never seen him?"

Ernest cocked an eyebrow at you. "Why _would_ you have? He's in Hufflepuff, a bit below your radar… I only know him because he was in my Care of Magical Creatures lecture last year. He's really into that stuff."

"I wonder if he would tutor me in Potions…" you thought out loud. Ernest scoffed. "What?" you asked, annoyed at his tone.

"Really? You, Miss Slytherin princess, wants to voluntarily spend time with a… _Hufflepuff?"_ He scrunched his nose at the word, acting overly dramatic. Ernest hated the Slytherin House - it was a miracle you two had ended up friends. You smirked.

"It can't be any worse than spending time with you." Ernest gasped and put his hand over his heart, feigning offense. You laughed. "What did you say his name was, again?"

"Scamander." Ernest answered, stirring his potion twice, counter-clockwise, and smiling when it turned a more appropriate shade of blue. "Newton Scamander."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day, as you ate lunch with your friends in the Great Hall, you scanned the Hufflepuff table. You didn't see Scamander, which was odd, considering he should be taking his breaks at the same time as you. You happened to catch Ernest's eye as you glanced over at the Ravenclaws, and he pointed to the girl next to you and then put his hands together, as if in prayer. You rolled your eyes, but smiled at him. Taking a bite out of your apple, you turned to the girl next to you.

"So, Abbie…" you started, trying not to spit apple onto her robes, "you still seeing Smith?"

Abigail looked at you, a frown forming on her lips. "First of all, Penelope, you know I hate when you talk with your mouth full. Secondly, no. He ended up being unworthy of my time." She cast her eyes down at her plate, picking at her food. "I caught him in the girl's lavatory with Sarah Taylor."

"The _Gryffindor!?"_ You hissed, spraying apple onto the table. Abigail sighed, handing you a napkin.

"Yes. Apparently, she's not just a Chaser on the field." She smirked, but you could tell she was sad. You swallowed thickly.

"Oh, Abbie...I'm so sorry…" You looked down at the table thinking. "We could put Stink Pellets in her dormitory?" You asked, hopefully. Abigail chuckled.

"I did last night, already. They said they had to evacuate the dorms and sleep in the infirmary, the smell was so bad!" You both laughed at that, imagining the Gryffindors scrambling over one another in their pajamas. "Men are the absolute worst, aren't they Pen?"

"The Slytherin ones are," you agreed. "Maybe we need to explore other...options?" Abigail looked at you, horrified.

"What… are you saying... from _another house?_ " You laughed at her.

"Come on, Abbie… it's not _that_ crazy." Abigail shook her head, violently.

"Pen, are you suggesting I date a...a _Gryffindor?"_ You snorted at that.

"Merlin, no! _That_ would be awful." Abigail relaxed a bit.

"I would never date a Hufflepuff." She said simply, and you nodded, knowing that option was never on the table with her.

"What about a Ravenclaw?" you offered. Abigail seemed to consider it.

"I suppose that's not a completely… unpalatable idea." You watched as she scanned over the Ravenclaw table. "I don't really know any Ravenclaws…" she said, absently. You took a bite out of your apple and leaned closer to her.

"Well, maybe now's your chance?" You smiled, and Abigail looked at you, disgusted.

"You have apple in your teeth," she said flatly. You smiled wider as you leaned closer to her ear.

"Go get 'em, tiger." And with that, you clapped her on her back and headed out of the hall, leaving her sputtering behind you.

It was warm for a September afternoon, and you decided to head out to the lake to work on your Charms paper in the sunlight. You liked Charms, mostly because you could immediately see the application of your efforts. It was much more tangible than many of your other courses were, and, in your opinion, more practical. As you came over the hill into the clearing you noticed another student had come up with the same idea as you did, and was comfortably settled in the grass with books and papers strewn about them. As you walked closer you immediately recognized his shock of red hair. You smiled, now close enough to see his eyes darting back and forth between his essay and his book with intense focus.

"Hello." You offered simply, watching his reaction. He jumped at the sound of your voice, like he had been electrocuted. His gaze swept over you quickly, no recognition of you in his eyes, and he quickly dropped his head lower into his book.

"H-hello." He offered meekly. He seemed to be waiting for you to leave, but instead you sat down on the grass next to him.

"It's Newton, right?" He stared straight ahead for a few moments, and just as you were about to say something else, he spoke.

"Y-yes. That's right." The corner of his mouth ticked up briefly, which you supposed was a kind of smile, but he didn't look at you.

"I'm Penelope. I'm in your Potions class, actually." You started removing books from your bag.

"Yes. I know. You were in my Ch-charms class in second year as well." You froze.

"Was I?" You said, searching your memory. He darted his eyes to yours and then back to the ground.

"Yes, b-but we never spoke. We never spoke." You smiled, gently.

"I'm sorry for that," you said, and you meant it. He seemed surprised, looking at you in the eyes, fully, for the first time.

"I… I wouldn't have expected you to," he said, giving you a half-smile and turning back to his book. "You were...are...q-quite talented, actually. In Charms." You smiled and let out a breath at that.

"Thank you, it's always been my favorite subject… I came here to work on a Charms paper, in fact," you said, pulling out your quill. "Do you mind if I work here, with you a bit?" He didn't look at you, but shook his head imperceptibly, which you took as a yes. "Thank you, Newton."

You worked in silence for a while, reading and taking notes, occasionally glancing at your new friend. You could tell he was looking at you often, but it felt more like he was trying to understand you - like you were a discovery he had made and was unsure of how you'd behave.

"I have a question," you said, breaking the silence. Newton flinched, and you wondered if he would ever stop having that reaction to your voice. "You're awfully good at Potions, aren't you?"

Newton flushed red, and stared at the ground. "I-I wouldn't say I'm _awfully_ good, no…"

"But you finished your potion before all of us in class!" You protested, leaning towards him. "Even the Ravenclaws…" you said in a whisper, and he smiled briefly, looking at you for a second and then resuming his stare-off with the grass.

"Yes well… they can't know e-everything, can they?" You laughed at that and he looked at you, surprised, with a raised eyebrow.

"I need your help...I'm awful at potions, Newton." He began to disagree and you held up a hand. "No, truly. My pride has nothing to do with it. I need to do well so I can pass my N.E.W.T.'s next year, but I really need someone who gets it to help me out every now and then." Newton stared at the ground for a long time, not saying anything.

"I can pay you?" You offered, thinking maybe he needed more incentive. He gave you a sideways look.

"N-no. Don't pay me. I'll help." He nodded, as if convincing himself what he was saying was right. You smiled.

"Thank you, Newton. Thank you for taking pity on a poor creature like me..." The corner of his mouth lifted in a brief smile and he turned back to his book.

"P-please… call me Newt." You grinned.

"You got it, Newt."

At some point you had laid back on the grass and fallen asleep in the sun, and when you woke, Newt was gone. You stretched out, noticing he had put your papers and books in a neat pile beside you while you slept. You smiled. Newt seemed nice, if a little awkward, and you were glad he had agreed to help you with potions. Merlin knew you needed it. As you made your way back into school, you saw Ernest in the hallway. You smiled brightly.

"Hey!" You called out. He turned and smiled back at you.

"Hey, Pen! Where have you been? You look disheveled. It's not a good look."

"Oh shut up," you sighed, handing him your book bag. He shouldered it and walked with you towards the hall. "I had my free period, so I started my Charms paper." He groaned.

"That's not due until next week! You need to get a life!" You laughed at him.

"Not all of us can wait until the last minute and use our giant Ravenclaw brains to word-vomit out a near perfect essay the night before it's due, Ernest." He shrugged.

"I didn't choose this life, it chose me," he said, smugly. As they entered the Great Hall, he put a hand out to stop you from entering.

"Hey!" You said, annoyed, and your stomach growled in agreement.

"Did you talk to her?" Ernest asked you, glancing pointedly in Abigail's direction.

"It's a work in progress. Give me time." He huffed.

"Before we graduate, maybe?!" You scoffed.

"Ernest. When you ask a Slytherin to get something done, it gets done - but on _our_ time." You grabbed your bag off his shoulder. "Enjoy your dinner, Jones!" He started to protest but you walked away before he could say anything else.

 _Men_ , you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you headed into Potions with a plan. Abbie, perpetually early, was already there, making meticulous annotations in the margin of her notebook.

"Morning, Abbie!" You said brightly. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Pen! Why are you here early?" You rolled your eyes.

"What? I can't get to class early and say hi to my friend?" Abigail narrowed her eyes at you.

"No." She said quickly. You sighed.

"Alright, look, do you mind switching seats with me? Newt agreed to tutor me in Potions, so I was hoping I could sit by him." Abigail seemed confused.

"Newt?" she said. You laughed.

"Yes, the guy you sit next to?" Abigail scrunched her nose in disgust.

"You asked a Hufflepuff to tutor you?"

"Oh come off it Pen," you huffed, "he's clearly the best at it in our class." She sniffed.

"I suppose… so I'd have to sit by Jones?" She arched an eyebrow at you and you smiled.

"He's a nice guy, I promise." Abigail considered that.

"I don't _do_ , nice, Penelope," she deadpanned, but as she said it she was getting up and collecting her things.

"Hey, thanks, Abbie, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that," she said grimly, and you knew she would. You were Slytherins, after all.

As you unpacked your book bag, Newt came into class, dropping a large pile of books on your table and muttering to himself. He unwrapped his scarf and turned to drape it over the back of the chair. His eyes scanned the back of the room, searching for something.

"Good morning, Newt!" You said cheerfully, and he practically jumped at the sound of your voice in such close proximity. He stared at you, shocked. Your smile faltered.

"I...I hope it's okay but I asked Abbie to switch with me, considering we're going to be studying together…" Newt blinked and suddenly came back to himself, flushing red and turning back to his books and sitting down.

"N-no, no, it's fine. I… I just wasn't expecting it." You searched his face for a moment and he gave you a sideways look and smiled. "It's fine." You smiled at him and turned around in your seat, looking at the door just as Ernest stepped in. As soon as he saw Abbie in your seat he froze. You chuckled.

"Ernest!" You called. He snapped his head to look at you. Looking back at his new partner he rushed over to your desk, standing in front of you and Newt, out of breath. "Good morning, Ernest." You smiled.

"Pen, what are you playing at?!" He whispered, looking back and forth between you and Abbie.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" You said innocently, and you could swear you saw Newt smile out of the corner of your eye.

"Penelope…" Ernest warned. You arched a brow at him.

"I told you Ernest, Slytherins get things done. Now, you should really go unpack your bag, because our lesson is about to start." With that you buried your face into your Potions book, pretending to be very interested in how to brew Polyjuice. Ernest paled and looked at Newton.

"I feel sorry for whatever force of nature brought Penelope Fox into your life, Scamander," he said, seriously. You snorted.

"Don't listen to him!" You chided Newt. "Love makes fools of us all, right, Ernie?" He frowned.

"Just you wait Pen, I'll get you back." You laughed, watching as he slowly made his way back to his desk. You looked back in time to catch Newt's eye. He was smiling now, the first time you'd seen him do that in full. You smiled back.

"I'm not as bad as he says, really," you assured Newt. He raised a brow and turned back to his book.

"I s-suppose we'll have to see about that."

Later in class you watched Newt as he carefully added the last ingredient to your potion. He waited exactly 5 seconds to begin to stir, gently, counter-clockwise. He had his sleeves rolled up, and you noticed some faint scarring on his arms.

"D...do you want to try?" His voice broke you out of your reverie and you smiled.

"You're not afraid I'll mess it up?" You asked, looking anxiously into the cauldron. He half-smiled, not looking at you, and shrugged. "Alright," you said, "show me."

He handed you the stirring stick and you began to stir. "No," he said gently. "You're stirring too quickly… you have to slow down." You sighed, slowing your hand. He nodded. "That's better."

You watched the liquid as it began to thicken, taking on a silver sheen. "Hey! I'm doing it right!" You smiled at Newt and he flicked his eyes up to yours and then back at the liquid in the cauldron.

"O-ok." He said. "Now you're going to switch to clockwise...but you have to do it fluidly. If you do it too abruptly the potion will seize up."

"Maybe you should do that part then…" you started, afraid to ruin the project.

"No." Newt said firmly, and you looked at him a bit surprised. His gaze was fixed on the cauldron. "No. I t-trust you. Just listen. When you go to change direction, instead of switching abruptly, make a little loop to come back the other way - l-like a figure eight." He took his wand and drew the shape in the air, looping and changing directions smoothly. You nodded. You closed your eyes and pictured the shape in your mind, and when you felt ready, you tried. The liquid turned dark silver.

"Newt!" you said excitedly. "Look! I did it, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's p-perfect." You smiled. "Now," he said, softly, just keep stirring like that for the next 5 minutes." You hummed.

"Would you like to play a game while we wait?" You asked. His head jerked a little.

"A g-game? What kind of game?"

"Nothing weird…" you promised, "I thought we could take turns asking each other questions?" He didn't say anything, and stared at the table. "It's just… I don't know much about you, is all."

"Ok." He said, still not meeting your gaze.

"Ok." You agreed. You waited, but when it was clear he was not going to go first, you decided to start. "Do you have a favorite book?"

He seemed a little surprised at your question, and you wondered if he had thought you would ask something more personal. "Um...well. I've always liked _Bestiarium Magicum._ " He half-smiled, glancing to you quickly.

"The medieval book?" You asked, impressed. He nodded, seeming surprised you knew of it. You smiled. "I used to look at the illustrations as a kid," you confessed.

"Is it your f-favorite, too?" Newt asked. You thought for a moment, then shook your head.

"I don't think I was smart enough as a child to really appreciate it, though I do now." You checked on your potion, and, miraculously, it still looked great. "I really enjoy Shakespeare - he's a Muggle poet and playwright." Newt shrugged a shoulder apologetically.

"I haven't h-heard of him... both of my parents are wizards, so I'm afraid my knowledge of Muggles is a bit… limited." You smiled.

"That's ok. My dad's a Muggle, and my mom's a witch. I had the best of both worlds." Newt smiled at that.

"When...when did you move from America?" You raised a brow at that, but knew your accent tipped him off, easily.

"I was eight. We moved here from New York…" you trailed off a bit, thinking back to your home city.

"Do you miss it?" Newt asked. You saw him clench his jaw, and for the first time you noticed the constellation of freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. You were about to answer when the timer went off, indicating that your potion was complete. Small wisps of silver smoke were coming out of your cauldron, and it smelled sweet, like overripe roses. You breathed in the scent and smiled. "I can't believe it. This is the first time I've successfully brewed potion on the first try!"

Newt smiled. "H-hopefully not the last." You turned to him, surprised by his cheeky tone. He flushed red and looked down at the table.

"Mr. Scamander, you're my lucky charm. I'm not letting you go anywhere now that I've found you." He didn't look at you, but you saw him smile.

After class you thanked Newt again and met Ernest at his desk, where he was packing away his books. Abbie was already gone.

"Hey Ernie," you sang. "How was class?"

"Nothing you can say can ruin my mood. Did you know her favorite color is green?"

You snorted. "I could've guessed that." Ernie stood up, putting his bag on. He shook his head.

"Nothing. You. Say." He grabbed for your bag and you let him shoulder it, grateful to not have to carry it yourself.

"So," you started, "when are you going to thank me for my brilliant set-up?" Ernest smiled.

"Right...about….NOW!" He said, picking you up and twirling you around. You laughed loudly.

"Put me down, you brute!" You hit him, playfully. Ernest set you down laughing. You did your best to smooth out your uniform, catching Newt's eye from across the room. He looked away immediately - it was obvious he had been watching you two. You shook your head, knowing he probably found how loud you were annoying. "I'm starving, Ernest..." you said, linking your arm in his. "Escort me to the Great Hall for lunch."

Ernest smiled. "My pleasure, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

You had stayed at the library studying until curfew. Your courses this year were especially challenging, as you'd signed up for as many Advanced classes as possible to prepare you for N.E.W.T.'s. During nights like these, you bitterly regretted it. You yawned, making your way back to the Slytherin common room, passing through the open courtyard. The October moon was especially beautiful tonight, casting an eerie glow on the world around you. You looked off towards the lake, watching the moonlight reflect onto the black, murky water and smiled.

Suddenly, you saw a shadow moving across your field of vision. At first you panicked, thinking it could be an intruder - but as you watched the huddled form scurry across the clearing you recognized him. Newt. What was he doing out this late at night? You wouldn't claim to know everything about him, obviously - but you were fairly sure he wasn't a veteran rule-breaker. You only debated for about 5 seconds before quietly trailing him.

When he entered the Forbidden Forest you hesitated. You knew you were strong enough to fend off most dangerous things, but the truth was you didn't really know what all was in that forest… you weren't sure anybody knew. You almost turned back, but something stopped you. What if Newt got hurt? What if there was nobody there to help him? You pushed on, stepping into the darkness.

"Lumos." You whispered, watching as a soft light lit up the tip of your wand. You had never actually been inside the forest, let alone this late at night. You heard something crack to your right, and you practically jumped out of your skin. "Merlin...get a grip, Penelope…" you said to yourself. Just as you got your heartbeat back to normal, someone grabbed you from behind, covering your mouth.

You fought back immediately, kicking and stepping down hard, breaking free of the stranger's grasp. You swung around, jabbing your wand into their neck, ready to attack. Your eyes went wide.

"Newt?!" You whispered, pulling your wand back immediately. He was breathing heavily.

"H-h-hello." He managed.

"Merlin's beard! Are you okay?!" You rushed to him, looking over his body. He was rubbing at his neck, where you had poked him. "Oh.. I'm sorry, Newt…" You pulled his hand away, looking at the red mark on his neck. You rubbed it with your thumb gently, trying to wipe the angry mark away. He swallowed, and you realized he had completely frozen. You suddenly noticed just how badly you were invading his personal space, and you stepped back quickly. "I'm so sorry, I just… I thought you were a monster!"

Newt looked you up and down, turned red, and looked away. He seemed to be debating something, and as you were about to ask what it was, he looked back at you. "What...what are you doing out here? It's v-very dangerous." You stared at him.

"I followed you." You said simply. You both stared at each other for a minute.

"W... _why?_ " Newt asked. You shrugged.

"I saw you come in here and… I just got worried. What if something happened to you and nobody was here?" You let your hands fall limply at your sides, knowing you weren't close enough to feel this responsible for his safety. Newt was staring at a spot just to the right of you, considering what you said.

"You should go back to the castle. I'll be fine. This isn't my first time." You stared at him.

"You mean you have a habit of coming to the Forbidden Forest after dark?" You asked incredulously. Newt offered you a half-smile. You shook your head. "Well… no. I'm coming with you." Newt's eyes widened, and he began to stutter out a refusal. Before he could get far you held up a hand. "Newt. You don't know me that well, but one thing you should know is that it's useless to fight with me once I've made my mind up. I don't know what you're up to but you've just made yourself a new partner in crime, and I suggest we get started doing whatever the hell it is you came out here to do before we both get eaten or expelled."

Newt stared at you, opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally, he spun around and started to walk away. After a few steps, he turned back.

"W-well...are you coming?" You grinned at him.

"Why, Newt. I thought you'd never ask."

After walking deeper into the forest for about 10 minutes, you began to wonder if Newt knew where he was going. Every once and awhile he would stop, listen carefully, and change directions. You followed in silence, not wanting to give him a reason to send you away. Suddenly you were in a clearing, and Newt stopped so suddenly in front of you that you ran into him. You peeked around him to see why he had stopped. Your eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Newt!" You whispered urgently. "Is that… is that a _Hippogriff?!"_

Newt looked back at you, smiling slightly. "Y-yes. Isn't she beautiful?" You stared at the creature, watching it lean down and drink from a small stream. It flicked its tail and stretched out its wings, allowing them to bathe in the silver moonlight. You let out a breath.

"Yes." You smiled. You had never seen one in real-life, you had only read about them. You had no idea there would be Hippogriffs so close to the castle. "How… how did you find her?"

Newt smiled sadly. "Her mum was poached when she was still just an egg, so I've been taking care of her."

"You raised her?" You asked, your voice thick. Newt nodded.

"Would… would you like to meet her?"

You looked at the creature again, watching it nuzzle the ground with her beak. You were scared but, when would you ever have the chance to do this again? "I'd love to… how can I?"

Newt gave you a real smile then, and you suddenly realized how handsome he was like this, in his element, teaching you. "It's easy, really…" he assured you. "They are proud creatures, so when you approach her, you must bow." He demonstrated for you. "Once she bows back, you're friends. Come, I'll take you closer." You followed him and watched him bow to the creature. Sure enough, it bowed almost immediately. He waved you forward. "Don't be afraid," he said, and for some reason, you weren't. You bowed down in front of the Hippogriff and waited. You felt her come closer to you, so close that you could feel her breath move the hair around your face. Finally, you saw her bow down.

"Is it OK to stand up now?" You asked Newt.

"Yes," he said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. "Meet your new friend, Amada."

You stood up and were surprised by how close you were to her. She was looking at you interestedly, head cocked to one side. You reached out your hand to her and she let you pet her beak. You turned to Newt.

"Newt...she's wonderful." Amada had started to nuzzle your hand, making soft squawking noises. "You really take care of her?"

Newt was watching you with a strange expression. He nodded. "She doesn't need me much for hunting anymore, but they are very loyal creatures." He walked close to you and held his hand out, allowing Amada to nuzzle it. "I try to spend time with her when I can." You watched him with her, taking him in. It was strange to see him so sure of himself. You smiled, and he caught your eye. "What is it?" he asked, and you laughed as Amada pecked at his shoulder lovingly.

"You're… you're something special, Newt Scamander, you know that?" He looked away from you, flushing red. Amada cooed at you, and you chuckled, petting her.

"Penelope?" You started, looking at Newt. You realized it was the first time he had ever said your name.

"Yeah?"

"T-t-thank you. For coming with me, I mean." You smiled.

"Anytime, Newt."


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like death." Ernest had found you in the Great Hall, picking at your scrambled eggs. You were exhausted from your adventure with Newt the night before, not having much of an appetite for breakfast.

"I hate you," you said, your voice devoid of any real malice. "Why are you over here, anyways? You have your own table."

Ernest blushed. "Yeah...hey. Can you find out if Abbie has a date to Halloween party?" You groaned.

"Merlin… is that something we're supposed to have _dates_ for, now?" Ernest laughed at you.

"I don't understand how you're so well-liked by everyone, myself included, when you're so clueless all the time." Ernest grabbed some potatoes off your plate. "Of _course_ you bring a date to the Halloween party! We're magic - it's like our New Year's Eve!" You let your head drop to his shoulder.

"Hey, I have a crazy idea… Why don't you just _ask_ her?" You said, closing your eyes. Ernest's jaw bobbed up and down as he chewed on your breakfast.

"I feel like you guys have better food on your table than we do…" Ernest began to say, but his voice trailed off. "Hey, you're friends with Scamander now, right?" You opened one eye.

"Yeah, why?"

Ernest swallowed, making you lift your head off his shoulder, annoyed. "He's staring at us." You glanced at the Hufflepuff table and sure enough, made eye contact with Newt. You smiled and waved, and he half-smiled, turning back to his eggs quickly. You frowned when you noticed he was sitting alone. You started to get up. "Hey, where are you going?" Ernest asked.

"I'm going to sit with Newt." You started to collect your bags.

"Wait, what about Abbie?" Ernest said, mouthful of eggs. You rolled your eyes.

"I bunk with her, so I can talk to her whenever I want, you pig." Ernest made a pig noise and shoved down the rest of your eggs. You left him there to finish, walking slowly to the Hufflepuff table. You sat down next to him.

"Good morning!" you said, cheerfully. Newt looked at you, wide-eyed. You reached onto his plate and took a strawberry.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Newt asked you, glancing from you to his plate. You crinkled your nose.

"Eating a strawberry, but I don't think they're quite ripe yet…"

"No..." Newt said carefully. "I mean, what are you doing at the Hufflepuff table?" You looked around and noticed some 4th year Hufflepuffs looking at you, scared.

"Do you want me to leave?" You asked Newt, worried you had overstepped some invisible line with him. He jerked his head toward you.

"N-no! It's just…" he licked his lips and sighed. "Slytherins aren't usually seen conversing with Hufflepuffs...l-let alone Hufflepuffs who are accustomed to eating breakfast alone."

"Ah." You said. You took another strawberry off his plate. "Well, Newt, I have some news for you." He looked at you warily as you leaned in closer to him. "I'm not like everybody else," you whispered, turning to the young Hufflepuff girls and popping the strawberry into your open mouth. They watched you, horrified, as you winked at them. Newt smiled at you.

"Now, now… don't scare the children, Penelope."

Later , as you made your way down the corridor on your way to class, you spied Abigail. "Abbie!" You called out, in the hallway. She turned and waited for you to catch up to her. "Hey!" You said, out of breath. She frowned.

"You need to get more exercise, Penelope."

"Yeah, not going to happen. Hey - are you going to the Halloween dance?" Abbie was thoughtful.

"I'd like to, but nobody has asked me yet…" she raised an eyebrow at you. "Are you?"

You shrugged. "I was planning to, but then Ernest told me you're supposed to have a date." Abbie laughed.

"Well, obviously! Pen, what you don't know is astounding." She looked around you to make sure nobody was within earshot. "Hey," she started, whispering, "what's the deal with you and Ernest, anyway?"

"Why," you said, smiling, "are you interested?"

Abigail looked offended. "Pen! I was just _asking_." You saw pink rise to her cheeks.

"Aw, you are!" You nudged her with your elbow. "Hey, he's like my brother, so he's all yours." Abigail opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it into a knowing smirk.

"Speaking of dates," she said, "what's this I hear about you having breakfast at the _Hufflepuff table?"_

You rolled your eyes. "Don't be dramatic, Abbie."

"With Newt Scamander? That weird guy from Potions?"

"Abigail…" you warned. She raised a knowing eyebrow and hummed.

"I guess we all have our secrets, eh, Pen?"

During your lesson Newt watched as you ground the beetle eyes for the potion, correcting your technique when necessary. You had improved a lot over the past month thanks to his tutoring, but you were learning more and more that Potions was equal parts knowledge and intuition. Your intuition was just… hopeless.

 _Not hopeless_ , Newt would say, _just challenged._

You sighed, thinking about the Halloween party. You had been looking forward to it, but now that you knew Ernest was probably going with Abbie, you didn't have much reason to go. You were happy for your friend, but spending the night dancing alone didn't sound too appealing.

"S-something wrong?" Newt asked. You snapped out of your thoughts and smiled.

"No, not really. Just thinking about the Halloween party." You turned back to see Ernest and Abbie laughing over their cauldron. Newt followed your gaze and frowned.

"You… You're not going with him?" Newt asked quietly. His voice seemed dark, and you turned to look at him. He was studying his hands very intently.

"No…" you said slowly, "I think he's going to ask Abbie." You looked back at their table and watched as Ernest leaned over and whispered something into Abbie's ear. She laughed, blushing. "It's about time, too," you said, turning back to Newt, "since he's been trying to work up the courage to ask her out all year." You chuckled. Newt's head jerked towards you.

"B-but…" he started, then stopped himself. His eyes were darting back in forth, which you had learned he did when he was thinking quickly.

"What?" You prompted. He grimaced.

"It's nothing. N-nothing."

You were curious. "Wait a minute, Newt… what were you going to say?"

He waited a few moments, then tilted his head towards you and looked at you from the corner of his eye. "I… I just t-thought that… that you and him were... "

"Oh." You said. You shook your head. "I mean, I love Ernest. But… he's like my brother. We do everything together, you know?" You smiled. "I'm happy for him, he deserves to be happy. But since he's going to take Abbie to the party, I don't feel like going out to dance alone all night, you know?"

"N-not really, actually." Newt said, but the smile was back in his voice. "I'm always alone, you see."

"Not anymore!" You said, offended. He turned to look at you, questioning. "You have me, now? Right?" You smiled and he smiled back, blushing. "Hey, wait a minute… are _you_ going to the Halloween party?"

Newt coughed. "No," he said quietly. "I've never gone to something like that…"

"Would you want to?" You asked. Newt smiled sadly.

"I don't think I'd be much fun at a party." He looked down at his lap. You felt your heart ache, but you weren't sure why. Suddenly you got very nervous.

"Newt…" you said, your voice small. He looked at you, surprised at the tone of your voice. He had never heard you unsure. You smiled. "Will you go with me?"

"You… you won't have much fun with me, I'm afraid. I'm not a good dancer… and I don't very much like crowds... "

"Newt." You said. "Please?" Newt stopped muttering and looked at you. He was quiet for a moment, but then you saw the side of his mouth tick up in a smile.

"Y-yes. Yes, I would very much like to go. With you."

You couldn't stop smiling for the rest of class.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week flew by, filled with assignments and readings. You were looking forward to Friday's Halloween party for some much needed stress relief, but tonight was Wednesday and you had an Herbology paper due in the morning. You were in the library, reading about Venomous Tentaculas when you heard Newt's familiar shuffle near you. You looked up from your reading as he sat down across from you and smiled.

"Hey!" You smiled brightly.

"Hello," he smiled, glancing up at you and down to the book you were reading. "D-did you know they can shoot venom from their shoots?" You scrunched your nose.

"I do now." Just then you felt someone cover your eyes from behind you.

"Guess who?" They whispered in your ear.

"Hmmm.. I smell coffee and desperation… Ernest?" He laughed, removing his hands.

"Hey, Pen. I brought you coffee."

"My hero!" You cheered, grabbing the cup from his hand. "Wait a minute…" you said, eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

Ernest feigned innocence. "What? I can't come visit my best friend in the library?" Newt scoffed from across the table, making you laugh.

"Ernest Jones you are a terrible liar. The last time I saw you in the library was when Abigail was in here studying for finals and you were watching her from behind a bookcase."

"PEN!" Ernest hissed. "Keep your voice down! I don't want my new girlfriend to know how creepy I am just yet."

"Wow, girlfriend, huh?" You laughed. "I thought you 'didn't believe in labels.' Or did you only tell the last girl that because she's a 4th year?" You heard Newt chuckle and you turned, giving him a wink.

"I'm leaving." Ernest said. "I _was_ going to help you with your paper, but now that you've abused me, I'm leaving." You laughed.

"Right, _you_ were going to help _me."_

"Newt," Ernest said, getting up, "you deserve better than this."

"Don't listen to him, Newt." You said playfully. "Ernest is just jealous I don't spend all my time with him anymore."

"HAH!" Ernest said, taking back your coffee.

"Hey!" You protested.

"No, I only bring coffee to girls who recognize my potential," Ernest said, shaking his head. "And now, good night. Good luck, Newt." With that, he left.

"I really could have used that coffee," you sighed.

Newt smiled and looked down at his Herbology book. You had the same class at different periods, so you had decided to work on your papers together. You watched him read for a moment, his eyes darting quickly down the pages, his lips parted slightly as he mouthed important words. He scribbled in the margin of his book, furrowing his brow as he tried to work out something particularly difficult. He looked up at you, freezing when he caught you staring.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked you, worry in his voice.

You blinked. "Y-yes," you stuttered, "I'm fine...sorry." You lowered your eyes to your book, but felt his gaze on the top of your head. _What's wrong with me?_ You wondered. After a few moments you glanced up, noticing Newt had resumed reading with a smile. You let out a breath.

"Can I sit here?"

You looked up to see Abbie looking down at you, primly. You smiled.

"Sure, pull up a chair...it's not like I'm trying to get work done or anything…"

"Penelope, I have a very serious matter to discuss with you." Abigail sat down, scooting her chair closer to where you sat. Her dark tone had caught Newt's attention, who was doing a terrible job of pretending not to listen.

"A serious matter…?" You raised a brow at Abigail, and she hummed.

"Yes." She leaned into you, bringing her voice down to a whisper. "What are you wearing Friday night?"

You blinked before letting out a laugh. "Merlin's beard, Abbie, is that all?" She huffed.

"This is no joking matter, Pen! Ernest told me I have to wear Ravenclaw colors. Can you imagine me in blue?!" You smiled at her.

"Abbie," you said, patting her hand, "I think you'd look marvelous in blue." She scoffed, annoyed.

"So it's true? I'm supposed to wear his house's colors?" She scrunched her nose. "I knew I should have never dated outside Slytherin…"

You shrugged, flipping a page over in your textbook. "I mean, it's just a silly tradition. You can wear whatever you want, really."

"I can't go against _tradition_ , Pen," Abbie said, as if it was the most ludicrous idea you'd ever come up with. "Society is built on tradition."

"Suit yourself...er...dress yourself?" You joked. Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever take anything seriously? Do you even have a dress?"

"Yes, I do, actually," you sniffed, "and I don't appreciate the implication that I wouldn't be prepared."

Abbie leaned into you conspiratorially, glancing towards Newt. "Is it yellow?" She whispered. You blushed and nudged her with your elbow. You looked quickly at him, seeing his eyes fixed on a page in his book, but knew he was listening to your conversation.

"It's a surprise." You said simply.

Abbie sat back and smiled slowly. "Penelope Fox you are _full_ of surprises. What's next? Marrying a Gryffin...ow!" She yelped, as you stepped on her foot under the table.

"Oh, you must have stubbed your toe, Abbie! Better rest up _in the common room…_ " you hinted, handing her bag to her. She glared back at you, then smirking as she rose.

"I know where you sleep, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…" you muttered, watching her leave. As you turned back to the table, you caught Newt looking at you, a small smile about his lips. "What?" you asked him. He looked down at the table as his smile grew.

"It's just...I-I think you'd look very nice in yellow."


	7. Chapter 7

You smiled watching Abbie pin her hair up. _She really is beautiful in blue_ , you noted. She caught your gaze in the mirror.

"Do I look OK, Pen?" She looked at you anxiously, smoothing her hair back.

"You look stunning," you said truthfully. "Ernest is going to have a stroke."

Abigail blushed. "We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself," you snorted, and she laughed. Abigail looked you up and down, smiling.

"My, you clean up well, Penelope."

"Thanks," you said, looking at yourself in the mirror. You had borrowed your dress from your mother, and you smiled remembering the first time you had seen her wear it. She was headed to a cocktail party with your father and you had watched her dress, fascinated by the ritual of womanhood. It was beautiful - a soft yellow, with delicate gold beading and a plunging back. You had never seen her look so elegant and feminine. You watched her as she set her hair, in awe as the light caught in the dress' beading, making her sparkle and shine. You would never be as beautiful as she was wearing it, but looking at yourself now, you thought you came in a close second. Someone knocked on your dormitory door, breaking you from your reverie.

"Abigail, your date is outside," the girl said, before giving her an appraising look. "You look nice, Abbie," she said. "I could almost forgive you for forgoing green," she added, walking away and leaving Abigail flustered.

"Oh Pen, I'm not ready. Can you take him to the hall and I'll meet you there?"

"Dying to make an entrance, Abbie?" You winked at her and she smirked.

"You know me well."

As you stepped out of your common room you saw Ernest leaning against the wall in the hallway. Noticing you, he whistled low.

"Pen… you look gorgeous!" He held his hand out to you and you took it, allowing him to twirl you. "If I were single…" he joked.

"Oh, shut up," you smiled. "You look nice, too. Very handsome."

Ernest smiled and stood up a bit straighter, raising his chin. "I prefer the term dignified."

"You'll take what you can get from me, Jones." You linked your arm in his. "Abbie wants to meet us there… she's trying to make a grand entrance, you see."

Ernest sniffed. "Well, I would never rush a woman. Shall we?"

"Yes," you smiled. "Let's."

Ernest was walking you down the grand staircase when you saw Newt. He was waiting in the entrance to the hall, fidgeting with his coat, looking miserable.

"Ernest," you whispered, "Look at Newt…" you nodded in his direction. Ernest followed your gaze and chuckled. Newt was too busy being uncomfortable to have noticed you yet. "Merlin… he looks miserable," you whispered. "Maybe it was a bad idea forcing him out. Oh, he's going to hate me after tonight."

Ernest shook his head. "Pen, don't be ridiculous. He's probably just nervous."

"Nervous?" You asked, confused. "Why on earth would he be nervous?"

Ernest raised a brow at you, skeptically. "I mean, I don't know his life story, Pen - but I'd gather he hasn't spent a lot of time around beautiful women, like yourself."

You blushed. "Newt isn't like _you_ , Ernest. He doesn't notice that stuff."

"Ok, Pen. Sure," he said. By now you were close enough to Newt to call out to him.

"Newt!" You smiled, waving to get his attention. His head snapped towards your voice, freezing as he saw you. "I'm so sorry, have you been waiting long?" You asked, closing the gap between you. Newt flushed, looking everywhere but your face.

"No, no, not long. Not long." He said, staring at the ground and shaking his head. He finally looked at you, clenching his jaw and offering you a small half-smile. You smiled back.

"Don't worry, Newt, I won't make you dance with me," you joked. He looked like he wanted to say something, but remained silent. "May I?" You asked, referring to his arm. He stiffened for a moment, and then offered it to you. You took it, smiling. "By the way," you said, as he began to lead you to the party, "you look very handsome." You didn't think you'd ever seen him that red.

You stayed true to your word and didn't make Newt dance, choosing instead to joke with him, Ernest and Abigail at your table. He was very quiet around them, preferring to listen, but he laughed along with the conversation.

"OK, I have one," Ernest said, rolling up his sleeves. "Writing a 10 page paper on the practical applications of Boomslang skin, or spending a night in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Hands down the paper," Abbie laughed. "No way am I camping out in the woods where there are spiders."

"Hey now," you countered, "the Forest isn't so bad." Abigail looked at you like you had sprouted a third head.

"Penelope, do you even know what's _in there?_ " She shook her head. "I've heard there's all sorts of monsters." You smiled, catching Newt's eye.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Newt said. Ernest looked between the two of you, smirking.

"They've got a secret, Abbie," he said, leaning conspiratorially toward Abigail.

"I've got loads of 'em, Ernest," you countered, tossing a rolled up paper napkin at him. He dodged it. Abigail looked towards another table, smiling at the girls sitting there. They waved her over.

"Give me one second," she told Ernest, getting up from the table.

"Going to discuss how amazing I am?" He called after her. He turned to look at Newt. "Newt, if it's OK with you, I'd like to ask my Penelope to dance with me, on account of how beautiful she looks tonight, and how happy I am that she set me up with her friend." You chuckled. Ernest stood up and offered you his hand.

"I'll be right back," you promised Newt. He gave you a small smile.

A slower song was playing, and you settled into a familiar closeness with Ernest. You hugged him and rested your head on his chest. "I'm really happy for you and Abbie, Ernest." He squeezed you, resting his chin on the top of your head.

"Thanks, Pen. I'm happy, too." He began to hum and you smiled, feeling the vibrations of it in his chest. You were both quiet for a while, when suddenly he spoke up. "I'm happy for you, too." You raised your head to look at him.

"Why?"

"You know why," he said, twirling you as the song ended. "He's staring at us, right now." You glanced at Newt, who was watching you and Ernest quietly. You gave Ernest a weak smile and walked back to the table.

"I… I think I should be going, now." Newt said, almost too quiet for you to hear. You frowned.

"Really? Why?" You wondered, momentarily, if you were that boring to hang around. You shook that thought quickly. Newt was quiet, and you figured he probably just didn't enjoy the crowded atmosphere. You smiled. "I have an idea. Come on." You gestured for him to follow you, and when he didn't, you feigned exasperation. "Come _on_ , Newton." He seemed to deliberate internally for a moment, but he stood and followed you.

You made your way outside with him in silence, walking softly through the grass and towards the lake. When you got to your spot you stopped and took a small handkerchief out of your bag. Grabbing your wand, you quietly transfigured it into a large blanket that you set to work spreading out on the grass before you. Newt took your direction, pulling off his jacket and changing it into a blanket. When he had finished, he sat next to you on the ground as you spread the blanket over your legs. You scooted close to him, your shoulders almost touching. For a while you were both quiet, staring at the stars.

"I come here a lot to look at the stars," you said, breaking the silence. "There's something about them that make me feel safe."

Newt was staring at you, saying nothing, and you felt goosebumps rise on your skin. "Sometimes it's reassuring to know how small you are, you know?" You turned to him, catching his eye, and you both looked at each other for a moment before he turned away.

"I often feel the safest when I'm with animals instead of people," he said. "They don't care how you talk or dress… they just... _s-see_ you."

"How rare is it, to be truly seen," you said, looking up at the sky. You saw Newt smile out of the corner of your eye.

"I doubt you have any trouble being seen," he said slowly. You turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" You asked. Newt laid his hands in his lap, staring at them.

"It's so easy for people like you, and Ernest," he started. "I watch you together and…" he trailed off, flushing.

"Ernest and I are very close," you said quietly. "I love him like family."

"I just…" Newt started, flustered. "I w-want to say so many things. To do so many things." He looked at you sideways. "I'm… I'm not good at this, Penelope."

You sighed. You dropped your head to his shoulder, closing your eyes. You felt him stiffen immediately, but you waited, staying quiet, until he relaxed. You had sat like this a million times with Ernest, but this was different. Instead of feeling warm and comfortable your stomach was doing flip-flops, and you were sure he could heart your heart beating against your ribs. You opened your eyes, noticing the moonlight illuminating the scars on his forearm. You reached out hesitantly and traced one of them with your finger. Newt's whole body twitched, and you could feel the muscles in his arm contracting against your touch.

"Are these from Amada?" You asked. You felt him swallow.

"Not all of them," he answered quietly.

"Tell me?"

And he did.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of November, and you were drinking some tea in the courtyard outside your common room. It was late, but you liked the feel of the night air against your skin. You sighed into your cup, thinking about Newt. You were just beginning to admit to yourself that maybe he was more than just your tutor, but you weren't ready to face the implications of that quite yet. You hummed, enjoying the moment of solitude, listening to the wind whistle through the corridor of the castle.

You weren't sure if you heard him first or simply felt his presence, but when you looked up you were met by Newt's approaching form. You were mildly surprised to see him on your end of the castle, but it now seemed normal to see him out this late at night. You smiled as he got close enough to see you, and his smile back made you think he expected you to be outside waiting for him.

"Out tending to the flock, shepherd?" You said playfully as he approached you. He didn't register your joke, instead grimacing as he adjusted his bag. Your smile faltered. "Are you ok?"

Newt half-smiled. "Yes, yes. Yes, of course." You watched him as he gazed off to the right and knew he was lying.

"Newton…" you warned. A flash of guilt crossed his features before his eyes looked down to his forearm. You followed his gaze and gasped. "You're hurt!" You instantly reached out, turning his arm over and inspecting the gash there. He had tried to stop the bleeding, but the wound needed to be cleaned and bandaged properly.

"Just a little," he confirmed, smiling and meeting your eyes sheepishly. "I got a bit too close while feeding the Thestrals." He looked down at his arm where you were holding it. "I-it doesn't hurt, really."

You sighed. "Well...follow me," you said, tugging him towards your common room. He didn't move.

"Where are we going?" Newt asked uncomfortably.

"I know some healing spells," you explained, "but I'll need my kit. Come with me," you added. "Everyone will be asleep by now - we Slytherins need our beauty rest." Newt swallowed thickly, but nodded and walked with you.

You opened the common room door, allowing Newt to cross over the threshold. You motioned for him to follow, noting that the room was, as expected, silent and still.

"Sit," you instructed, pointing to a large armchair by the fireplace. Newt sat, uncomfortably. "Wait here," you said, "I'll be right back." You gave him a small smile before turning to run upstairs to get your healing kit from your room. As you returned, you stopped momentarily to appreciate Newt's profile by the fireside. He was looking into the flames, hands on his knees. You smiled.

"I'm back," you stated, kneeling in front of him. "Hold out your arm please." Newt scrunched his nose but did as instructed. "Hmmm…" you hummed, inspecting the gash there. "Tergeo," you whispered, cleaning out the wound. Newt raised an eyebrow at you.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, softly. You smiled up at him.

"My mom is a healer," you explained, rummaging in your kit. "She used to heal me a lot as a kid. Growing up I was… a little wild….so I was destined to learn, eventually." Newt smiled at you.

"I can imagine that." He said gently. He watched you as you pulled out several silver strands of hair. He furrowed his brow. "Are those… unicorn hairs?"

"Yes," you said, taking out a needle and some bandaging. You wrapped the bandage around his arm gingerly, stitching it closed using the unicorn hair as thread. "This will keep the bandage tight and allow you to heal faster," you explained. Newt watched you work intently, occasionally clenching his jaw. You glanced up at him and caught his eye, momentarily freezing in place. You were close enough to him to notice the lines at the corners of his mouth. You wondered absently if they got there from laughing, and who could have put them there. A crackle in the fireplace brought you back from your thoughts, and you shook yourself, turning red. "All done!" You said, too brightly. Newt had turned red too, and was staring at the fireplace. You sat back on your heels and followed his gaze.

His voice surprised you when he spoke. "D-do you want to be a healer, then? After school?"

You thought for a moment. "I don't know what I want to do after school," you said slowly. He studied your face as you watched the fire dance. You smiled sadly. "I envy you sometimes, Newt."

Newt coughed. "Me?" He asked, incredulously. "How… why would you ever…"

"I envy your passion," you said, turning to look at him. "I envy that you know who you are and what you stand for. I know I'm smart. I know I'll be okay. But the problem with being good at a lot of things means you're not really great at any one thing." You looked down at your lap. "You know what you want, and you always go after it."

"Not always," Newt said softly, and you looked up to meet his gaze. You watched him slowly raise his hand, reaching out to you, hesitating momentarily before brushing your cheek softly. You closed your eyes at his touch. You were still for a moment together, listening to each other breath, and when you opened your eyes his hand had returned to his lap.

"It's late," he said simply, and you nodded. He got up to leave and you followed him to the door. As he stepped out he turned back to you, eyes downcast. "Thank you, Penelope." You smiled.

"It's an easy spell, Newt. I can teach you, if you'd like. It would probably come in handy for you, quite frankly." Newt clenched his jaw and met your eyes.

"I...I wasn't talking about the spell," he added, voice barely above a whisper. You swallowed as he turned away from you.

"Goodnight," you said, hoping he could feel that you meant more than that.

"Goodnight," he returned, looking at you one last time before disappearing into the corridor. You shut the door quietly behind him, feeling very warm indeed, and not at all because of the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

You couldn't remember the last time you had been this sick. Every muscle in your body ached, your head was pounding, and you couldn't think about eating without feeling nauseous. You moaned, rolling over.

"Abbie," you sniffed. "I'm dying." Abigail rolled her eyes at you, sitting at the edge of your bed.

"Don't be dramatic," she said, draping another blanket over you. "Do you need me to bring you anything for breakfast?" You groaned in response.

"If I die, you can have all my Chocolate Frog Cards," you said, pulling the covers over your head.

"Jee, thanks…" Abigail said. She pulled the blanket back far enough to touch your forehead lightly, frowning. "You're really warm… I'll come back at lunch to check on you. If you can, try to spend some time by the fire in the common room… it can be so drafty in this castle…" As if to underline her point, you shivered.

"Thanks, Abbie… please tell Ernest to write legibly today so I can copy his notes. His handwriting is so awful." Abigail smiled.

"I'll try, but you know he doesn't listen to me," she sighed. "He is a force of nature."

"That's a nice way of saying it," you croaked, wincing as a fresh wave a nausea washed over you.

"Any other messages you'd like me to deliver?" Abigail raised an eyebrow at you. "Maybe to our favorite Hufflepuff?"

You pulled the blanket down and glared at her. "Yes, tell him that I'm showing remarkable strength of character in the face of illness, and look more beautiful than ever, though I suffer so." Abigail laughed at you.

"Get some rest, Pen," she said, closing the curtains and grabbing her book bag. You felt your eyelids get heavy and, before you knew it, drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later you awoke, feeling much better compared to that morning. You got out of bed and tiptoed to the window, pulling back the curtain. You could tell it was midday, probably around lunch-time, and you knew now was a good time to sit by the fire and try to warm up. Nobody would be in the common room this time of day, preferring to eat lunch in the hall or outside in the courtyard, so you wouldn't be bothered. You grabbed a blanket and a book of your favorite poetry for some light reading, making your way downstairs.

You were just starting to warm up, enjoying the soft pops and cracks coming from the fireplace, when you heard a faint knock at the door. You furrowed your brow, waiting for a moment. You were starting to think you imagined it when you heard it again. Wrapping your blanket around yourself, you stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Standing there, looking a bit disheveled and out of breath, was Newt.

"Newt!" You said, cheerfully. He seemed both relieved and surprised to see you. "Come in," you said, standing back. He half-smiled at you before stepping into the room. Looking around himself he noticed it was empty, visibly relaxing a bit.

"I'm...I'm so sorry to intrude," he started, eyes darting to yours. "Abigail said I should come check on you." He stopped fidgeting and looked at you fully. "Are you feeling alright?"

You smiled. "I'm feeling better than this morning," you started, "but still tired and achey." You walked back to the sofa, sitting and motioning for him to sit with you.

"You should be in bed, resting…" he admonished softly, taking off his coat and sitting.

"I'm not made of glass," you said, smiling. "What's that?" You asked, noticing he had brought a small bag with him.

"Oh!" Newt followed your gaze to the bag, flushing a bit. "I-it's for you, actually." He opened it and took out two containers. He opened the first one, handing it to you gingerly. "Drink it," he said, and you brought it to your face inhaling. It smelled minty. You took a slow sip and smiled.

"Peppermint?" You asked.

"With honey," Newt added.

"What's in the other container?" You asked, feeling the tea warm your insides.

"Soup, for when you're up to eating something, of course," he said, placing it on the table. You smiled.

"Thank you," you said. "You didn't have to do that." Newt flushed.

"Well… Abigail said you really were terribly ill." You grimaced.

"She didn't happen to mention my grace and beauty in spite of my sickness, did she?" You joked.

"Your what?" Newt asked, an amused expression on his face. You shook your head and chuckled.

"Nothing," you sighed. Newt chuckled at you, noticing the book you had at your side.

"What are you reading?" He asked, reaching over to pick it up and flipping through the pages.

"Oh," you blushed, "just some poetry…" You watched Newt as he scanned the pages. "It's a Muggle poet," you added, and he nodded.

"I really should read more Muggle literature," he said, and you smiled.

"Oh, I can recommend some things to you, if you'd like," you offered, yawning. Newt smiled at you softly.

"You should get some rest," he said, getting up to leave.

"Wait," you started, "don't go." He turned to look at you, surprised.

"It's just…it's nice to have you here." Newt stared at you, and you flushed. "I haven't had anyone to talk to all day, Newt," you added. "You know how much I love to talk." Newt smiled.

"Yes," he said, "I do." He sat back down. "You really should rest though," he added. You scooted closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. He didn't stiffen this time. Instead, he wrapped his arm around you, allowing you to get closer and rest your head on his chest. You pulled your blanket over the both you, sighing into him. He smelled of peppermint and soap, and you relaxed into the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. You had begun to nod off when you heard him start to read.

"I have loved hours at sea, gray cities,  
The fragile secret of a flower,  
Music, the making of a poem  
That gave me heaven for an hour;

First stars above a snowy hill,  
Voices of people kindly and wise,  
And the great look of love, long hidden,  
Found at last in meeting eyes.

I have loved much and been loved deeply —  
Oh when my spirit's fire burns low,  
Leave me the darkness and the stillness,  
I shall be tired and glad to go."

Newt finished reading and closed the book softly. You smiled, recognizing the poem as one of your favorites. You felt him shift and you glanced up at him. "Time for bed, I think," he said, looking at you with a small smile. You wanted to protest, but a yawn stopped you from fighting. Newt moved carefully off the sofa as you laid down, covering you with your blanket gently. Your eyes were already closed, drifting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Penelope," you heard him say, and though you didn't see it, you felt him lean down and brush his lips against your forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hogsmeade day! Hogsmeade day! Put on your boots, it's Hogsmeade day!"

You looked up from your bench to see Ernest skipping towards you, singing loudly. You laughed.

"Hey Pen!" He said, sitting on the bench next to you. "Did you hear? It's Hogsmeade day!"

"I think the whole castle heard you," you said. "Why are you so cheerful, anyway?" Ernest hummed.

"Penelope Fox, I am always cheerful," he said, rubbing his hands together to fend off the winter air. "But today I am especially cheerful because my best friend is going to help me pick out a Christmas gift for my girlfriend!" You raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" You said, craning your neck over his shoulder. "Where's your friend, then?"

Ernest put an arm around your shoulders and laughed. "Now, Pen, you know very well that you are the best friend that ever breathed…" You shook his arm away.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to butter me up…" You said, standing. "I'll help you." Ernest jumped to his feet to hug you but you held a hand against his chest. "Only because Abbie is my friend, and I don't want her to open up a pair of socks from you on Christmas morning."

"I thought you liked those socks?" Ernest said, smiling wide. You grinned back, bending down and rolling up one of the cuffs on your jeans to show off the blue and bronze striped socks you were wearing. "That's my girl!" He beamed. He turned around, bending forward slightly. "Hop on, princess, your chariot awaits." Laughing you wrapped your arms around his neck as he hoisted you up, carrying you piggyback. "Merlin, Pen, you're getting heavy. Lay off the chocolate." You swatted his head, playfully.

"Mush," you ordered. Ernest took off with you, carrying you through the corridor as you laughed. Younger students ducked out of your way, scared, while the older ones shook their heads. They were used to you and Ernest making a scene by now. Up ahead on the right you saw Newt walking.

"Newt!" You called, and he turned at the sound of your voice, eyes widening as he saw you and Ernest barreling towards him down the hall. He laughed a bit as Ernest caught up to him, shaking his head.

"I had no idea Hogwarts had so many modes of transportation," Newt said, glancing at Ernest and smirking. Ernest let you climb down from his back.

"You want to be next, Newt?" Ernest joked, and Newt shook his head.

"No, no… that's quite alright, thank you."

"You're coming to Hogsmeade, right?" You asked him. Newt smiled at you.

"I… I hadn't really planned to, but… I'm assuming the two of you are going?"

"We are," Ernest said. "Pen has to help me pick out a gift for Abbie."

"He got me socks last year," you offered up as explanation. Newt raised a brow.

"Well...socks _are_ quite practical…" He said, smiling.

"EXACTLY!" Ernest exclaimed, and you glared at him. "Ok, ok, I get it. Girls like romance."

"I like to think of it as _thoughtfulness_ ," you said, "but whatever you say."

"Where is Abigail?" Newt asked. Ernest sighed.

"She's gone home early for Christmas break," he said, slumping his shoulders. "I'm going to go visit her, though, on Christmas."

"Already meeting the parents?" You asked. "That's serious, Jones. Are you nervous you're going to embarrass yourself?"

"Well, _now_ I am," Ernest said, running a hand through his hair. You laughed.

"Come off it, Ernest, if anything you'll be too charming. Just look at your cheeks!" You said, reaching up and pinching him.

"Ow, ow, OK PEN, OW!" You released him, and he rubbed his face where you had pinched him. Ernest glanced at Newt. "What are your holiday plans, Scamander?"

"Oh," Newt said, surprised to be asked. "My parents are traveling, actually. My mother breeds Hippogriffs, you see, and she and my father have gone to study a particularly interesting family of them in Germany." Newt smiled. "So I'll be staying here, at the castle."

"Ah," Ernest said. "Pen is, too. You'll just have to have Christmas together, I guess," Ernest said, feigning disappointment. "I'm sure you'll have a terrible time." You glared at him.

"R-really?" Newt said, flushing. "You're staying here for Christmas as well?" You smiled and nodded.

"My parents are in America, visiting my grandparents. They didn't want me to miss any school."

"Guess you'll have to pick out a gift for Newt today then, too, right Pen?" Ernest nudged you, and you shook your head.

"Don't be ridiculous Ernest," you said. You looked at Newt, who was staring at the ground, blushing. "I got Newt's present _ages_ ago!" You smiled as Newt coughed. "To Hogsmeade!" You cheered.

"To Hogsmeade!" Ernest cheered back. You both looked at Newt.

"Oh...right. Yes. To Hogsmeade!" He offered, smiling.

Ernest had dragged you and Newt into practically every store in the village, and was currently inside Honeydukes picking out some sweets for Abigail's mother. You had escaped him, desperately needing a break, and were sitting on a bench just outside of the shop. You dug into your bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, picking out a bright red one and popping it into your mouth.

"What flavor did you get?" You looked up to see Newt smiling down at you.

"Cherry," you said, offering the bag up to him. He took out a lime green one and sat down next to you. Popping it into his mouth, he grimaced.

"Lawn clippings," he explained, and you laughed.

"Sorry to disappear on you," you started, digging into the bag again. "I just couldn't take one more second of shopping with Ernest." You pulled out a blue bean and bit into it cautiously. "Oh, blueberry!" Newt reached over, taking a brown one from the bag. He bit into it, frowning.

"Dirt."

"Today is not your day," you said, and Newt smiled. You watched him look down the main street of the village, and you both took a moment to admire the snow covered lane and the Christmas lights that lined the shops. "I love this time of year," you said.

"It's my first time coming to Hogsmeade during Christmas," Newt admitted, and you gasped.

"Really?! How?" You knew students were allowed to come to Hogsmeade every year at this time - it seemed strange that Newt had missed it for the past five years. He shrugged.

"I've never had much reason to go before," he said. "This is my first year having…" He glanced and you and smiled. "Friends."

"Newt…" you said, aching for him. You reached over and took his hand hand in yours, lacing your fingers together and squeezing. He looked down at your joined hands and clenched his jaw. "I wish I had found you sooner," you said softly. He turned to look at you, catching your eye.

"Penelope..." he started, and you felt your stomach flip as he leaned closer.

"O.K. guys, I think I'm set!" Ernest's voice snapped you both out of the moment, and you blushed as Newt stood abruptly. Ernest hadn't noticed, instead struggling with his many bags of presents. Looking up at you, he smiled. "Ready to head back to the castle?"

You sighed, standing up and taking two of his bags. "Yeah," you said, smiling at him. "Let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before Christmas, and it was particularly cold in the Hufflepuff common room. You shivered, wrapping your blanket closer as you read Newt's notes. He had begun to document the behaviors of the creatures he cared for and had asked you to help read them over, checking for errors or inconsistencies. They were fascinating. You had learned more from being Newt's editor than you had in any of your Care of Magical Creatures courses. You were reading a particularly interesting excerpt about Bowtruckles when Newt's voice broke your concentration. You glanced up at him. "What?" You asked.

Newt was smiling. "I asked if you were cold."

"I'm fine," you said, shivering. Newt shook his head.

"I'll grab you a jumper," he said, getting up. You thanked him, turning back to your notes. You were able to make a couple corrections before he returned, writing your annotations in the margin of his paper. When he came back, he had brought you one of his knit sweaters.

"Thanks," you said. You pulled it on, noting briefly that it smelled like him. You bit your pen so you could pull your hair back, fixing it in place while you hummed. Underlining a word in red ink, you glanced up at him and caught him staring.

"What?" You asked, a smile growing on your lips. Newt flushed, but didn't look away.

"Y-you look nice in my sweater," he said, offering you a small smile before dropping his eyes back down to his book. You blushed. "I wanted to add more to those notes," he said, changing the subject completely and catching you off guard. "About the Bowtruckles," he added at your blank stare.

"Oh!" You said, catching up to him. You looked down at his notes and slowly smiled. "I think they're my favorite creature you've written about so far," you said. Newt smiled.

"They're fascinating. Did you know they eat fairy eggs?" You nodded, laughing.

"I think I read that somewhere, yeah…"

"I want my own branch of them, someday…" he said wistfully. You raised a brow at him.

"Isn't that illegal?" You asked him. Newt gave you a half-smile and shrugged. "Newton Scamander," you said, slowly. "For such a loyal Hufflepuff, that is very Slytherin of you."

"I must be spending too much time with you," he grinned. You feigned shock.

"I'm sure I don't know _what_ you mean," you said looking at the window. You gasped, standing up suddenly.

"What is it?" Newt asked, turning his head to follow your gaze.

"It's...snowing!" You said, excitedly. Newt shook his head, smiling at you.

"You've seen snow before, surely?"

"But it's the day before Christmas," you said, trying to make him understand. At his questioning look you huffed. "It's more magical, okay?" Newt smiled.

"Ok." He agreed. You grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on," you said, tugging him up off his chair.

"Wait…" he said, "Where are we going?" You winked at him.

"Race you?" you said, turning around. Newt laughed.

"To where?"

"One…" you counted.

"Penelope…"

"Two…"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Newt looked at you, and for a moment you both stood grinning at each other.

"Three!" You shouted, taking off. You pulled open the common room door and ran down the hallway. Newt was right behind you, calling after you. You turned a corner, sprinting towards the open courtyard. When you reached the clearing you let yourself tumble into the fresh snow, panting and laughing. Newt caught up, collapsing beside you on the snow covered grass.

"I won," you said. Newt shook his head.

"You cheated," he said breathlessly.

"That's something a looser would say," you grinned. Newt was laying on his back, catching his breath. You rolled over on your side facing him. "You're really out of shape, Newt." He laughed out loud at that, looking at you sideways. Before you knew what was happening he grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at you, hitting you in the chest.

"Hey!" you said, rolling away, clawing at the ground for your own handful.

"No you don't," he said, grabbing you around the middle and pulling you backwards. You yelped as he hugged you to his chest.

"Alright, alright, I admit defeat," you laughed. He let you go and you turned to face him. You were both on your knees, smiling at one another and catching your breath.

"You have snow in your hair," he said softly, reaching out to you. He brushed his fingers through it slowly, lingering. You leaned into his touch, allowing his hand to cup your face, closing your eyes. You heard him swallow thickly and lean closer to you. His breath warmed your face, and your heart lurched as you felt his lips kiss the tip of your nose softly. When you opened your eyes to look at him he was staring at the ground, clenching his jaw. You leaned forward, mirroring his actions, kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes and smiled.

You moved next to him slowly, laying back down in the snow and staring up at the sky. After a few moments you felt him shift and lay beside you, reaching for your hand, lacing your fingers together with his in silence. For a while you both were quiet together, watching the snow fall.

"I remember the first day I saw you," you heard him say softly. You turned your head to look at him.

"What?" You asked. He swallowed.

"You were in my Charms class, second year," he said. "You came to class late that day and sat in front of me." You frowned, not remembering.

"Newt...I don't…"

"We were learning a freezing charm," he continued, "and you got it right on the first try." He turned to look at you. "Your desk partner, another Hufflepuff, couldn't get the spell to work at all. You spent the rest of the lesson teaching him. You were so patient..." Newt looked back up at the sky, blushing. "I think I knew it, from that moment. I think I always knew."

You didn't have to ask what he meant. You squeezed his hand, looking up at the falling snow. "I wish I had seen you, back then," you said. Your voice was thick, and you felt Newt look at you. Turning your head you met his eyes.

"All that matters is that you see me now," he said.

You knew he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up early on Christmas morning, deciding to busy yourself with editing more of Newt's notes. His pages were currently cataloguing Hippogriffs, and you smiled as you thought back to that night in the forest. It almost seemed a lifetime ago. _Life before Newt_ , you thought, letting a hum escape your lips. _How quickly things can change._

After a while, when your neck was properly sore from hunching over and editing, you crept downstairs to the common room. There were only a handful of Slytherin students left in the castle, most having left for the holiday, so when you saw two presents sitting under the tree you knew they were for you. The first was messily wrapped in brown paper, and you knew it was from Ernest. You smiled, reading the tag.

" _Dear Pen,_

 _I'm so sorry I'm not with you on Christmas this year. I'm sure it's hard to celebrate the holiday when you're so depressed by my absence. Don't fret - I'll be back before you know it. Cheer up and try to have a good time._

 _Love, Ernest_

 _P.S. Since I'm not there to keep you warm, hopefully these help do the trick."_

You laughed, pulling back the brown paper. Inside were green and silver striped socks.

"What an idiot," you said, grinning.

The next present was wrapped in glossy purple paper, with a neatly tied silver ribbon. You smiled. Abigail. You gingerly pulled the tag off to read it.

" _Penelope,_

 _Ernest told me you helped him pick out my gift this year, which I'm more thankful for, quite frankly, after he told me what he got you. I hope you have a very Happy Christmas, and I can't wait to see you after break. And don't let me forget to tell you how much Ernest embarrassed himself in front of my father this morning!_

 _Love, Abigail"_

Opening the package, you took out a pair of lovely green earrings. You smiled, putting them on. Abigail tried to pretend she wasn't, but she was truly the sweetest person you knew.

You had agreed to meet Newt this morning, but you weren't quite sure what his plan was. He asked you to meet him in the 7th floor corridor on the left side of the castle - an oddly specific request considering there was nothing there but classrooms, but it was Newt, and you had come to admire his oddities.

He was there waiting when you got there, his back towards you, and you smiled seeing his messy hair and oversized jumper.

"Merry Christmas!" you said brightly. He turned towards the sound of your voice, surprised you snuck up on him.

"Happy Christmas," he said softly, his face relaxing into a smile.

"Were you waiting long?" You asked. Newt glanced down at the floor.

"No, no...not long, not long." You smiled, though you knew he was lying. You got the feeling he had been there for a very long time.

"So…" you said, waiting for his direction. Newt blinked at you.

"Oh right! Yes...close your eyes," he instructed. You raised a brow at him. Newt clicked his tongue. "Don't you trust me?" He said, smiling.

"Well… you did attack me in the Forbidden Forest once," you said, closing your eyes. Newt chuckled.

"Yes well… with it being Christmas I will attempt to keep my attacks to a minimum." You laughed as he linked your arm in his, leading you down the corridor.

"I don't even get to guess where we're going?" You asked, smiling.

"You can guess, yes," he said from your side.

"Hmmm…." you hummed. "The Headmaster's office? The Astronomy tower? The forbidden 6th corridor?" At his silence you huffed. "None of those?"

"I said you could guess, I never said I'd answer," Newt said. You frowned.

"You really _are_ spending too much time with me," you mused.

"Here we are," Newt said, and you heard him opening a door and leading you inside a room. The air temperature fell dramatically.

"Um…" you started. "Should I be worried?"

"I'll count to three," Newt said, his voice by your ear, "and then you can open your eyes."

"Ok," you said.

"One…" Newt counted. "Two…" He stepped away from you. "Three!" You opened your eyes.

"Newt!" you gasped. Somehow the room you were in had been transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Snow fell gracefully from the ceiling, blanketing the floor. There was a large Christmas tree in the center of the room, lovingly strung with lights and tinsel. A fire was crackling near the tree, inviting you with its warmth. You were silent for a moment, taking it all in.

"D-do you like it?" Newt asked, glancing at you. You exhaled, watching your breath take shape in the frosty air.

"It's beautiful!" You said. "Where...what is this?"

"It's the Room of Requirement," Newt said smiling. "It only appears when you truly need it, and comes prepared with everything you need." You stared at him, slack-jawed. "I found it quite some time ago, when Amada was just a baby," he explained. "I used to keep her here before she outgrew it."

You looked around yourself again, smiling. "It's perfect." You walked to the tree, touching one of the ornaments softly. Turning to face Newt, you caught him watching you. "You didn't have to do this for me, you know," you said. "I'd be happy to spend time with you anywhere."

Newt flushed. "Yes… well….Ernest told me to be creative," he said, glancing at the ground. "And, I w-wanted to, of course." You smiled.

"I guess Ernest isn't so bad after all," you grinned. "Oh! I almost forgot," you said, reaching your hand into your bag. You pulled out a package wrapped in gold paper. "Merry Christmas, Newt."

Newt's eyes flicked from the gift to your eyes. "I...you got me a gift?" He said softly. You laughed.

"Of course I did…" you said. "You give to those you care about the most, right?" You watched Newt's eyes soften, a smile playing over his lips.

"Yes," he agreed. "Yes, of course."

You sat down softly in the snow, between the tree and the fire, motioning for him to join you. He knelt down next to you and you handed him the package. He opened it slowly, careful not to rip the paper.

You smiled, watching him. It was a leather bound book, filled wide with blank pages. On the front in gold lettering it said " _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."_ Newt held it in his hands, staring at it, saying nothing. Your smile faltered.

"It..it's a book, for you to catalogue your studies," you explained. "You're such a fantastic author, Newt…I love your writing so much that I thought you could turn your research into a book." You watched him run his index finger over his name, slowly.

"Penelope…" he said, his voice catching. You looked at you, eyes watery. "Thank you." He looked back down at the book and smiled.

"Just don't forget me when you're famous," you joked. Newt shook his head.

"I could never," he said simply. He turned his head toward the tree, fixing his wand on a large package lying beneath it. "Accio." The package slid to his outstretched hand. He pushed it to you, smiling.

"For me?" You asked, and Newt nodded. You tore off the paper slowly, revealing a large suitcase. It was brown leather, with golden clasps and your name etched on the handle. You looked up at Newt, who had suddenly gone red. "Newt," you started, "it's beautiful...but…"

"I have to ask you something," he interrupted. You widened your eyes at him, and he grimaced. "I'm s-sorry," he said, "but I need to ask you something. And...please - let me explain before you ask me questions." You remained quiet as he stood, watching as he walked back and forth, not making eye contact with you.

"After graduation next year, I'm going away," he said finally. You opened your mouth to protest, but closed it at his look. "I.. I'm going away to do my research, to study magical creatures…" he stopped, looking back down at the book in his hands. "To write my book," he added. He turned to you, looking at you with a fierceness you had not yet seen. "I p-promise you, Penelope, I _will_ make something of myself," he said. He knelt down in front of you, reaching to take your hand, but deciding not to at the last second. "You don't have to answer me now," he said, in an almost pleading tone. "But think about it. Just promise me you'll _think_ about it?" He looked into your eyes then, and for a moment you forgot to answer.

"Newt," you finally said, slowly. "You didn't ask me a question… what are you asking me to consider?"

"Come with me, Penelope," he said immediately. "Come with me, after Hogwarts. What's the point of discovery, if I've nobody to share it with?" He looked down at the ground. "I...I know I'm not the most charming person you've ever -"

Newt's words were silenced as you kissed him, his lips frozen momentarily under yours. Slowly he relaxed, softening his mouth. When you finally broke apart you rested your forehead against his, closing your eyes, listening to his breathing. After a moment, Newt pulled his head back to look at you, brushing the fair from your face with his fingertips.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, voice thick.

You smiled, eyes watery. "Newton Scamander. I told you I wasn't going to let you go now that I found you, didn't I?' Newt let out a laugh that sounded like a hiccup, leaning forward.

"And here I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be the finders…" he whispered, resting his cheek against yours. You smiled.

"Maybe I could tutor you?" You offered, grinning. You tucked your head into the crook of his neck, listening to his laughter vibrate through his chest.

"Let's work on it together," he said finally, hugging you close.

"Together..." you said. "I like the sound of that."


	13. Epilogue

**Fifteen years later...**

You unlocked the door to your house and let yourself in, relishing in its warmth. It was Christmas time, colder than any other year you could remember. You walked to the fire, holding your hands in front of you and rubbing them together. You scanned your mantel and saw a new card had been added. Picking it up, you smiled at Abbie and Ernest. Abbie was holding their 2 year old son's hand and waving it at the camera, while Ernest was making funny faces to get him to smile. You chuckled, placing it alongside the other holiday cards you had received. Your eyes glanced over the rest of the framed pictures there, reliving the memories. There you were on your wedding day, posing with Ernest, your Man of Honor. You were trying to pin his boutonniere on, accidentally pricking him in the process. There you were graduating from Hogwarts, smiling with your parents and winking into the camera. There you were with Abigail, arms around one another, sticking your tongues out and laughing.

Finally, you let your eyes wander to your favorite photograph of all. It was taken during your 7th year at Hogwarts. Ernest and you were laughing, taking turns making silly faces, trying to outdo each other. Abigail was to his right, doing her best to look disapproving, nudging Ernest with her elbow. To your left, looking at you and grinning broadly, was Newt. It was so long ago, but your body still warmed at the sight of him. You sighed.

All of the sudden you felt arms hug you from behind, and you tilted your head as your husband kissed your neck.

"Reliving the past?" He queried, tucking his chin into the crook of your neck and looking at the photographs. You chuckled.

"Yes. Back when I was young and beautiful…"

"You still are," he said simply, as if it were fact. You turned your head, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I miss Hogwarts," you said wistfully, returning your gaze to the photographs. He moved his hand down, splaying it over your swollen belly.

"You'll be able to relive your Hogwarts days soon enough," he said, smiling into your neck. "We'll be back on Platform 9 ¾ in no time."

"Don't rush her," you chided, putting your hand over his. "She's not even born yet." He smiled and kissed your temple. "I wonder what she'll be like…" You mused. He hummed.

"Hopefully she's better than you were at potions."

"Hey," you said, turning to face him. "I think I got pretty good there, at the end." Newt didn't say anything, choosing to lean down and kiss you softly instead.

"Maybe she'll even be a Hufflepuff…" he said. You raised a brow at him.

"Don't push your luck, Scamander." He laughed, kneeling down and pressing his ear to your belly. You threaded your fingers through his hair.

"Little one," he said softly, "can you kick for me?" You felt her move inside you at his voice.

"Already training her?" You asked him, grinning. Newt smiled up at you.

"I just want to make sure she knows my voice," he said, placing a kiss above your navel. You watched him stand and walk to the kitchen. "Tea?" He offered.

"Please," you said, following him. You settled yourself onto a stool at the kitchen counter. "So, where are we off to next?" Newt glanced at you, filling the kettle with water.

"How would you feel about our daughter being born in Romania?" He asked. "There's a colony of dragons there I'd very much like to see."

"Romania," you mused. You put a hand on your belly and smiled. "I hear it's nice this time of year," you joked, and Newt chuckled.

"Better pack the suitcase, then, Mrs. Scamander."

You smiled. This was bound to be a fantastic adventure indeed.


End file.
